


Across the Street

by e_dog



Series: Across The Universe [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Light Angst, Minor Canonical Character(s), Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_dog/pseuds/e_dog
Summary: Lena watches Kara from too far away.  She’s done watching.  Third in the Across the Universe series. (Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers)





	Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> This just poured out of me all of a sudden. It probably has errors all over. It might even be horrible. But the fingers wouldn’t stop.

Kara was dizzy. 

Maybe not so much in the physical sense.  Just that this unsettled echoing tremble inside of her head and in her heart was just taking over all her senses.   She really didn’t know what to do with it.  She knew that the woman sitting across from her was the reason.  So, Kara plucked at some nonexistent lint on her sweater while she tried to drown out the steady thrum of Lena’s heart. 

She heard the laptop shut and a sigh of relief leave Lena’s lungs.  At this, Kara looked up with a smile on her face that felt forced (and probably looked it too) as Lena began to clear materials off her desk and stash her laptop into its bag. 

She was here because of Snapper.  And she had already obtained the fluff quote for her piece within the first few minutes of being there, but Lena had insisted they get dinner.  They hadn’t seen each other since…. the plane thing with Morgan Edge.  And after a quick scan for sounds of emergency sirens or shouts for help, Kara agreed to join Lena for dinner. 

It was hard to use the Supergirl excuse as a reason to run away when there was nothing for Supergirl to actually do. 

Supergirl. 

Kara drummed her fingers on her thigh.  Hard.

_Supergirl._

“What about her?”

Kara looked up, not even realizing her eyes had drifted down and away from Lena’s face again.  She adjusted her glasses.  Something she had always done with some regularity, but perhaps did so twice as much in Lena’s presence.  “Um, what?” 

“You said ‘Supergirl’,” Lena repeated, her lips curving up in amusement.  “What about her?” 

She didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.  _Rao._

“Well, she…I mean you,” Kara started, then stopped.  Lena was being patient, barely.  Kara began again even as she tried to ignore the grin spreading across her friend’s face.  “You kissed her.  Supergirl.  You kissed Supergirl.” 

“No, I don’t think that’s accurate,” Lena replied, her expression thoughtful. 

Kara opened her mouth, then shut it again.  

“I think it was more like I made out with her,” Lena supplied.  Kara felt all the blood drain from her face.  “Or maybe I should qualify it as ‘necking’?  What do you think?” 

Kara had only just noticed her iron grip on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.  She slowly released her hold knowing full well she had left a nice set of cavernous fingerprints on it.  She cleared her throat some before speaking.  “Th-That’s not what I meant, Lena.  I mean, I guess I would agree that it was…” 

“Super?” 

“Really, Lena?” 

“I saw an opportunity and I took it.” 

“Just…”

“I’m sorry.  Continue.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, releasing a short huff of frustration at the whole conversation.  “I just mean I don’t know if you were really kissing me or kissing the idea of me as Supergirl.”  

Lena’s expression seemed to soften some, letting a little bit of her teasing nature subside for the moment.  “I’m pretty sure I was kissing the woman who saved my life.  The same woman who flew me home, landed on my balcony and looked at me the way she is right now.  Unsure yet hopeful.  And if memory serves, I kissed her again.  And again.  And again.”

Kara swallowed hard.  She remembered that. 

Landing on the balcony.  Holding Lena close to her as if she would just vanish without warning and she couldn’t have that.  She was just getting used to the idea of Lena being in her life for as many years as Rao would permit. 

She remembered feeling scared.  She remembered Lena surging upward to capture her lips again and it felt amazing.    More than amazing.  Better than flying. 

 “You, Kara.” 

“What?” Kara said, again snapping back into the here and now. 

“I kissed _you_.  And while I do admit your suit leaves little to the imagination, that is not the reason I kissed you.”  Lena rose from her chair and Kara followed suit a fraction of a second later, all of her materials nearly spilling out of her bag in the process. 

Lena chuckled.  Kara groaned. 

“So why?” Kara asked, skipping a bit to catch up to Lena at the office door.  They stepped into the hallway.  Lena said good night to Jess.  Kara gave a quick nod to the secretary.  Once at the elevator, she asked again.  “Lena, why did you kiss me?  Like, was it an adrenaline thing?” 

Lena was considerate to her question, her expression entirely non-judgmental.  When the door pinged open, she admitted, “Can’t say it didn’t help push things along.” 

“That sounds…” 

“Impersonal?” Lena supplied, as they both stepped on.  “Maybe it was the rush of nearly dying.  Maybe, just maybe, your suit does funny things to my insides.  Or maybe I just like you, Kara.” 

The elevator was silent for a moment. 

“You like me….?”

           “You…yes, I like _you_ , Kara,” Lena repeated again, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing too hard at Kara’s bewilderment. 

Kara hesitantly smiled.  “You like me.” 

“God, you’re dense.” 

Kara was suddenly tugged towards Lena by the lapel of her jacket and kissed soundly on the lips. 

******

Lena was enchanted. 

And that was hardly a descriptor she would have ever used for herself at any other point in her life.  Nothing was _enchanting._ That alluded to something feeling sublime or magical. 

And magic didn’t exist. 

And there wasn’t much in the realm of science that completely consumed Lena’s attention because to be frank, she knew much of all she needed to know about living on this Earthly plane.  What really fascinated her was the science she had only ever seen through a telescope.  Other dimensions and wormholes and planets with elements thought to be pipe dreams.  Once all theories. 

Now all rooted in reality.    

But Lena couldn’t kid herself any longer.  The one absolute most inspiring piece of scientific discovery the world had ever known was currently lying down on the couch with their head in her lap wrapped up in a knit blanket woven together by a loving mother in Midvale.  The TV was playing Star Wars, but Kara was hardly paying attention to begin with and now she was snoring. 

It was true.  This moment, this being from another planet was nothing short of enchanting. 

And she was sweet.  Unlike her cousin, Kara tuned into her powers more readily, but she was soft and forgiving and careful with those she loved.  She dove into danger without thinking (much to the dismay of her family and friends), but it was the kind of hero that Kara was meant to be. 

That’s not to say that Clark wasn’t heroic.  But Kara had grown up in a proud family with a proud history lined with honor, sacrifice, and loyalty.  To hear Kara speak of Krypton it made Lena long for that familial connection that she had never been able to experience.  It was the only thing that Lena could think she and Clark had in common. 

Being adopted meant food, shelter and hopefully love.  But it wouldn’t replace that empty feeling of not knowing who they were or why they gave you up.  She imagined that Clark looked to the stars as a young man, just as she did as a young woman and wished for an answer. 

In Lena’s case, she actually got one.

******

Lena had seen Kara defeat Clark. 

She didn’t get a front row seat like Alex and Maggie, but any brave idiot with a cell phone got as close as they could to see the Girl of Steel finally drop the Man of Steel.  It was epic. 

This time, she was the idiot dangerously close to the carnage. 

It hadn’t taken long to see from CatCo’s many television screens that Kara and this new alien were tangled in a match between brute force and sheer will. 

It also effectively ended whatever weird thing was happening between her and James.  He suddenly seemed…interested, whether in a friendly or romantic way she wasn’t sure.  But it definitely made her curious because he certainly had no love for her family and he hadn’t been afraid to say so.  Repeatedly.  To her face. 

But they both stood frozen and watched Kara drop from so high up and crash into the pavement.  And then she looked at him and saw the same fear.  She also saw they had made the same decision because they both loved Kara deeply. 

She didn’t know James had a motorcycle, but she was certainly glad he had one as they zipped down empty streets.  The closer they got the more treacherous the terrain.  Large pot holes where the two aliens pummeled each other into the streets.  Chunks of buildings and exploding fire hydrants.  By the time he skidded to a stop – a federal agency blocking their path – all Lena could see was Kara on a stretcher wearing an oxygen mask.  Blood everywhere.  She was hurt. 

Like a human. 

She was off the bike in a flash.  James was shouting at her, but she hardly heard it. 

Supergirl kept Kara Danvers busy.  So much so, Lena had seen little of her in the last few weeks.  It had cooled these new feelings simmering between them.  And she tried so desperately to accept that this was who Kara was.  The city needed Supergirl and those were the facts.  She was a Luthor and relationships were never easy.  Again, facts. 

But she _needed_ Kara. 

“Lena!  Stop!” 

Alex suddenly had her wrapped up tightly.  “Stop!  Listen, no one is more scared than me right now, but it’s too dangerous.  These buildings are falling apart around us.” 

Lena didn’t even have time to process that Alex was holding her back.  “But Kar-, she looks so ….” 

“Lena,” Alex said softly, lips quivering even as she tried to keep an authoritative stance.  “Kara will be fine.” 

Lena paused.  Alex didn’t say Supergirl.

Lena didn’t even get another word out before Alex relaxed her hold and said, “You can ride with me.” 

******

Kara had wished for weakness once. 

Normalcy. 

She had never been stung by a bee.  Or had a knee scrape covered with a band aid applied with love.  She’d seen Winn hit his ‘funny bone’ on metal edges and James once bit his tongue while eating a sandwich too fast.  Both of those things looked painful, but Kara desired to feel it.  Hell, she needed special alien alcohol to feel drunk.  Her college party life wasn’t as much fun when she played beer pong sober while pretending to be tipsy. 

And even after the complete ass kicking she endured with Reign, she still longed to feel something.  But if she couldn’t drink it away (or even punch a wall with the intent of breaking her hand and not the stud behind the drywall), she could at least revel in this one weakness. 

Lena had this thing for removing her glasses.  Lena said it was because she wanted to see her.  To try and imagine a younger Kara writing out messages in the stars for Lena to read.  And at first Kara was shy.  Her lead lined glasses had shielded her from so much.  But she was beginning to find that what Lena asked of her she was willing to give.  Lena made her weak. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t tell my own sister?” Kara asked with a grin. 

Lena barely kept from rolling her eyes.  “Alex was pretty careful not to mix up your names in my company.  And it shouldn’t surprise me that both Danvers sisters managed to hide the Supergirl identity from me.” 

“And that she technically wasn’t a fed,” Kara added. 

Lena clicked her tongue.  “The DEO is somewhat of a scientist’s wet dream.” 

“I need you to repeat that _in front_ of Winn.  Like, _ASAP_.”

“And give the man a heart attack?  Kara, I wouldn’t dare.”  But Kara could see Lena’s eyes light up mischievously.  It was a light that was hardly seen since the fight with Reign.  She wanted to drown in it. 

They were sitting on Lena’s couch facing the huge plate windows of the penthouse.  It was Kara’s favorite view of the city.  From up here, she could see everything.  She could trace every path she had ever flown to Lena’s balcony. 

“Are we okay, Lena?” Kara asked.  She wouldn’t dare look at Lena.  Not yet. 

“We are always okay, Kara.” 

“Should we be?” 

“Is there a reason we shouldn’t be?” 

“You can be upset,” Kara insisted, now chancing it.  She caught her friend’s eyes.  Spied the lips she’s kissed a few times now.  “I’ve been so busy fighting.  I don’t even remember the last time I was Kara for like, a whole day.  I haven’t been there for you.” 

“You’re here now,” Lena replied, slipping her hand into Kara’s.  “But if you ever take on Reign by yourself ever again, I will find a way to save you and then kill you all over again myself.”  Her threat lacked power, but the intense love underlying her words really struck Kara with something dangerously akin to hope.

Kara felt her heart soar and a nervous smile crossed her lips.  “But you would save me?” 

“Every time.” 

A beat went by. 

“I don’t know what to ask for, Lena.” 

Lena’s expression went soft, understanding.  “Maybe I could guess?”  At Kara’s nod, she stood from the couch, held out her hand for Kara to take.  Kara was easily pulled into a standing position.  Lena reached for a small remote and pressed a button.  Acoustic guitar accompanied by a raspy male voice filled the room.  Soon a slow, steady drum underscored the melody.  It was appropriately cheesy.  Like the credits of a young adult drama were scrolling up the screen and there would be a fade out leaving the viewer to wonder…. 

Kara loved it. 

It was a nice easy beat.  A song she could rock to while holding her hands to Lena’s hips.  And Lena had wrapped her arms around her neck drawing her forward and resting her forehead against the other woman’s.  It was stupid romantic and exactly what she needed and before she could stop herself, she was pressing her lips to Lena’s.  When she met no resistance, she sighed and intensified the kiss.

The first time she kissed Lena, it immediately followed a literal life or death situation.  One she had little control over. 

The second time she kissed Lena, it was actually a pretty decent make out session for all the world to see on the very same balcony only a few feet away.  Her inner child was still blushing. 

The third time, it was no less surprising because why in the world would someone like Lena Luthor want someone like Kara Danvers?  Even with all the reassurances, a defiant crashing of lips on hers within the small confines of the elevator made her feel like crashing through the ceiling and fleeing.  But she didn’t. 

And now.  This time. 

She didn’t want to fly.  She didn’t feel unworthy. 

Maybe it wasn’t love yet, but it was something incredible.  Something she hadn’t felt in the many months since the Daxamite fight. 

They parted, albeit not very far.  Kara shut her eyes and felt Lena’s hands trail down from behind her head, fingers untangling from her hair.  Fingertips ghosted over her neck and then held her jaw.  Lena was kissing her again and it was so, so sweet.  She was so distracted she barely noticed that Lena’s hand had found its way under her tank, nails lightly but also deliberately scraping the skin there. 

Reluctantly, Kara pulled away again.  “Too much more, I won’t stop.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Lena said quietly.  “We’ve danced around this long enough, darling.” 

“I could hurt you,” Kara whispered.  The ‘or break your heart’ was heavily implied. 

“No more than anyone else,” Lena answered. 

With a small deprecating laugh, Kara said, “I mean, literally.  I break furniture with little encouragement.” 

Lena huffed out a chuckle but did not stop touching.  She allowed her palm to flatten against Kara’s stomach and Kara could _feel_ it.  It was warm.  She felt weak, but it wasn’t a surrender.  Being weak was not what she imagined it would be at all.  It was liberating. 

“I trust you will treat me the way you do everyone else,” Lena said.  “With care and respect.  With an intense need to protect that which you covet with all the love in your heart.”  Kara shut her eyes when she felt Lena’s other hand join in on the caress.  “As for the furniture, well, I’m rich.  I can replace it.” 

Kara’s eyes snapped open at that.  She could deny the blush later because Rao knew Lena wouldn’t let her forget it.  But perhaps she could head off the inevitable teasing banter with a little bit of romance of her own – House of El style. 

She rose an eyebrow at Lena and it had the desired effect.  Lena’s expression grew suspicious. 

“Kara, what are you-“

Kara silenced her with a kiss and zipped them with super speed into Lena’s bedroom with little preamble. 

The little shriek of surprise that Lena let out would be a source of pure joy for Kara well until the end of time. 


End file.
